What if YOU had the magic?
by sk8rgrl93
Summary: a girl is forced to spend time in London, so she visits the real Kings Cross station. there is an exhibit of "platform 9 3/4" which doesn't really exist, becuase there's no such thing as magic...or is there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own the concept of Harry Potter - duh J.K. Rowling does.

Author's Note: This is a story of a girl who is not in the plot of J.K. Rowling stories and she meets up with Harry Potter and his friends. Some things that happen in my story totally change the original story of Harry Potter. I hope no one gets confused. Please review - this is my first story and I'm really excited about it, cuz the plot is really awesome and i would love to read this. i hope you enjoy!

I was spending my summer vacation with my dad in London, and as usual I was bored stiff. My mom's a geek – she studies dinosaurs, and I live with her during the school year. Then I spend the summer with my dad, who is unbelievably a _bigger_ geek: he _teaches_ about dinosaurs.

I had the whole day ahead of me to do nothing, so I decided to go check out the new exhibit that had opened up in Kings' Cross station. They had put up a sign that said "platform 9 ¾" in between platforms 9 and 10. They had waited until today, September 1, to open the exhibit for the public, because that's the date that students left for Hogwarts. I was always a fan of Harry Potter, but not the obsessive type. I thought that it was crazy how some people could even trick themselves into believe that Harry Potter is not just a fictional character straight from J.K. Rowling's imagination, but hey, I had nothing better to do.

I took a train and I got there, of course, when the last showing was over. However, it was still open for anyone to come see, they just didn't get to hear the "history" behind it. I walked up to it, and after about 30 seconds of examining it, I decided that it looked like any other wall. Just for fun (I swear, it was either this or listening to my dad lecturing about the Tyrannosaurus' diet), I walked into the wall the way wizards did from Harry Potter. I never crashed into the wall.

I looked around, confused. It appeared that I'd just walked through a gate, but I didn't. I'd been acting like an idiot who just walks into a wall on purpose, and I landed here. It suddenly dawned on me that something was up; this wasn't natural. Every crazy idea (except for magic) came into my head, but the more I tried to come up with a logical explanation, the more far-fetched it seemed. Eventually I was telling myself ridiculous things like, "Oh, I walked into the wall, became unconscious…oh no, wait! Maybe I died…?" An idea kept trying to shove its way into my head, telling me, "This is really magic!" but I refused to believe it.

I looked around, and gasped. The place I was in looked very familiar. It didn't really resemble the Harry Potter movies, but it sort of looked like the way platform 9 ¾ was described in the book. By nature, I'm a very curious person, so I decided to explore. People were running around, looking harried.

I heard one obnoxiously loud woman yell to her friend, "Yeah, these Muggles…so annoying! They must have caught on to something…hordes of people disappearing through a wall…next year will be a nightmare…we'll have to come two weeks early…" She continued yelling until she realized that her friend had disappeared. I suddenly realized what she was heaving over: she was hauling a trunk.

The only reason I know that that's a word is because my dad sometimes says it. I never actually _saw_ one, though. It was like a huge, metal, rectangular box that looked really heavy. A short girl, who looked no more than eight, was holding onto her mother's skirt. I took a closer look and actually laughed out loud. What I mistook for a skirt was actually a very sophisticated-looking bathrobe.

I looked around, and saw dozens of people wearing really weird robes too, and it was then that I subconsciously accepted that this magical world was real.


	2. Chapter 2

Not one to pass up on a possible adventure, I got onto the train just as it was pulling out. I began walking down, peeking into the different compartments. I stopped very suddenly at one. There were three people in it: a girl with very bushy hair who looked like a big nerd. I thought that if she tried to tame her hair, she could be semi pretty, but she seemed content with the way she looked. Then there were two guys: one with black hair and one with orange.

As soon as I saw the orange hair, I knew who it was. I couldn't contain my excitement, and I burst into the compartment.

"You're Ron Weasly!!" I shouted, very excited. He looked confused, as if he was looking for a good comeback. Instead he settled for a lame, "Um. Yeah. And you are…?"

"And you're Harry Potter!! Boy, you don't look a _thing _like Daniel Radcliffe!! And you're Hermione, with the bushy hair!!" I couldn't contain my excitement. This was so bizarre for me.

All three of them looked at me and said simultaneously, "Huh?"

Something seemed to dawn on Hermione who suddenly jumped up and said, with her cheeks blazing red, "Excuse me? I did _not_ appreciate that comment about my hair." I mumbled an apology, and she sat down haughtily.

I looked at the three of them and tried to guess by their looks how old they would be. I guessed about fifteen years old, so that meant they were on their way to their fifth year at Hogwarts. My mind suddenly went blank: "Fifth year…blue book…Umbridge…but what _happened_ in it? Oh yeah!! The Order of the Phoenix!" This all went through my mind within a span of five seconds.

I turned to Harry and said, "So you just got rescued by the Order of the Phoenix, huh? And you saved Dudley's neck from the dementors…" I trailed off, trying to sound modest with my superior knowledge.

They looked at me like I was mental, and said again, "Huh?" Well, I was obviously off by at least a year.

"Well then, the world cup. Victor Krum caught the snitch. Am I right?" Harry looked like he wasn't sure where this was going, and said cautiously, "Yeah…so?"

"So that means you're fourteen! You're starting your fourth year at Hogwarts, not the fifth!" I said triumphantly. They looked at me like I seriously belonged in a mental home when suddenly the door burst open.

First I only saw two monsters in the door, and then I realized there was a boy in between them who was in no way small, but in comparison to his thugs he was tiny. I realized with a jolt that the dude in the middle was Draco Malfoy, and his two bodyguards were Crabbe and Goyle. I couldn't tell by their faces who was who. Well, there's something that J.K. Rowling never mentioned in her books: Malfoy was ugly! He had bad acne, and he gave the impression that he thought he was good-looking.

Suddenly he sneered in a not-so-cool type of way, and what shocked me more was that it was directed at me! A part of me wished that he would start up with me, because whenever he did with Harry, Ron or Hermione in the Harry Potter books, I always thought of good lines that they could've said back to him, but they never did. On the other hand, I was kind of intimidated by the three of them.

He said in a bored voice, "So, Potter. You found a new friend. Or is it a relative of the Mudblood, Granger?"

I do _not_ appreciate being insulted, even in a roundabout way. I have a quick temper, a sharp tongue, and a very sarcastic sense of humor. Right now, my temper flared up.

"What're you trying to tell me, Malfoy? Huh? Just spit it out. Don't insult me through them." I jerked my thumb over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together, staring at me openmouthed. "Insult me to my face, so I can answer back, you lowlife!"

Malfoy looked a bit shocked that I wasn't positively terrified of him. He quickly got over his astonishment and sneered at me again. "Well, the way you're getting all defensive, I'm assuming you're a Mudblood – am I right?"

"Heck no! I'm a 100% pure Muggle. And proud of it!" Harry, Ron and Hermione tried not to look too surprised by this new piece of information. Malfoy looked confused, and so did Crabbe and Goyle (which looked like it was their permanent expression).

Suddenly, Malfoy got a look on his face that actually scared me: he gave me a knowing smile and began to back out the door. Something about his smile made me suspect that he was up to no good. Scared that he would turn me in, I quickly tried to cover, "Duh. I was, like, joking. I'm a half-blood…I'm a transfer student, because my old school didn't work out for me."

My brain starting whirring as I tried to remember what one of the other schools were called. I knew on was called Durmstrang, but I didn't want to have "come" from there. Instead I tried in vain to remember the other school; I knew it started with a "B" and had an "x" in it.

Malfoy seemed pacified, and tried to keep his dignity as he backed out of the compartment.

I wondered for about a millisecond if I should ask Hermione what "my old school" was called, but I knew it wouldn't fly by Hermione to ask her; I should know the name of my own school.

"Bauxbatons!" I shouted happily when it hit me. When I realized that the three were looking at me peculiarly, I said lamely, "That's what my old school is called."

"Yeah, so who are you?" Ron asked me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm usually a very good liar, but that's only for when I have a lie to tell. My mind suddenly went blank and I started stammering. All three of their eyebrows shot up in synchronization. I decided to tell the truth…or at least part of it.

"Lexie," I finally said.

"Lexie…?" Hermione prodded.

"Who cares?" I snapped and I immediately felt bad. These were people that _I'd_ barged in on, and they were nothing but politely interested while I'd shouted very what I was thinking.  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione Granger. I didn't mean to snap at you. Really, I'm sorry – all three of you! Sorry for barging in on you all. My name is Lexie Waknin."

"Where're you from?" asked Ron. Wow, Rupert Grint was a very big insult to Ronald Weasly. I don't think I could call Ron good-looking, but he had a certain boyish/cuteness that made him seem like a very likable person. I suddenly blinked and shook my head – a habit when someone says something and I don't hear.

"Um…sorry. What did you say?"

Ron looked confused – poor kid – and he said, a little uncertainty creeping into his voice, "I asked, where are you from?"

"Oh! Haha, funny story. Well, actually it's not so funny, if you think about it. A little freaky, actually, and _very_ puzzling. In fact, I have no clue as to what really happened, myself…" I was babbling, and I knew it.

Hermione looked at me kindly, but also as if I was missing some serious screws. "Lexie, why don't you sit down?" she asked, offering the seat across from her.

I took it, gratefully, and was about to spill the beans on everything that'd happened, when my mind went blank. What would I say to them? "I walked into a barrier at the train station because I was bored" didn't seem like it belonged in a conversation with sane people.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me," I began hesitantly, knowing that they would pry it out of me.

"Go on, tell us," urged Hermione.

"Ok. I'm from America. I don't know if you know where that is, because it was never mentioned in the books…" I trailed off.

"Duh, we know where America is. And we were able to tell by your accent right away, anyway. And what books are you talking about?" Ron replied with what I thought was rather more sarcasm than was necessary, but ended in a questioning tone.

I immediately got defensive. "Whoa, chill dude. You wanna hear the story, so just shut up and listen. As I was saying, I'm from America. I'm staying with my dad for the summer, and I was bored so I decided to check out platform 9 ¾. I walked into the wall to see what would happen, and I landed here," I finished lamely.

"K I've got a question," said Harry. He paused for a second then added, "You know what, never mind. I have, like, a million questions. I don't know where to start. Wait, did you tell Malfoy you're a _muggle_?"

It suddenly dawned on me that my mouth would probably get me into trouble, like it usually does, so I should shut up. "Yeah, I did," I answered evasively. I continued in the same breath, "I'm gonna wait till I speak to Dumbledore, till then I can't tell you anything. I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna go get food. Actually, I don't have any money I'll just wait for the feast. Meanwhile, I'm tired. I need a nap. Yeah, I think I'll take a nap."

With that, I laid my head down on the seat, and promptly started to fake snore. I was sure they wouldn't take the bait, but surprisingly they fell for the old trick. They carried on what seemed like the conversation they were having till I barged in on them.

I heard Hermione whisper, "You know Sirius would want to hear about your scar hurting at the world cup…"

I wasn't an obsessed Harry Potter fan; I read all the books twice, read the seventh once, and watched all the movies once. Eventually I really fell asleep.

*********I was shaken roughly awake by Ron. "Hey, we're here. I guess you should get up now," he said, and walked out. I sat up groggily and looked around. The train looked emptied, but outside I saw tons of kids walking around, looking for luggage, or just finding friends. I got up and went outside.

I walked toward the horseless carriages and got onto the nearest one. There were four laughing girls on it. They looked at me curiously, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious of the fact that I was the only one wearing normal clothing.

I knew it was better if I kept quiet, so when one of the girls asked me what my name was, I pretended I was foreign. I smiled politely at her as if I didn't understand a word she was saying. She tried a different tactic: she said v-e-r-y slowly, as if I was an imbecile, "You no know English? Ah, what you know how to speak?" I snorted back a laugh, which could've passed for very loud breathing. Did she honestly expect a foreigner to understand that any better then Chinese?

Instead of answering her, I fascinated myself with the torn seat I was sitting on. I kept quiet the whole ride, listening to their rather boring conversation about one of their new family's house elf. As soon as the carriages stopped, I jumped from mine, relieved.

I looked up, and was had the shock of my life. The Hogwarts castle was so beautiful, it almost hurt my eyes. It was like straight from a picture book – the turrets and lights and it was so _big._ I stared at it in awe, and walked toward it as if in a trance.

I reached the open doors, and looked around the entrance hall. It was huge. It looked like it belonged to someone like King Arthur. I walked into the great hall, and it looked exactly like I'd imagined it when I'd read the books. I walked in, looking around, not really paying attention to where I was going.

I walked smack into Albus Dumbledore. Duh. Only I would do that. Its funny, because I'd always imagined him to look like a skinny version of Santa Clause, but this guy looked nothing like him at all. He was regal-looking, even in his (in my opinion) ridiculous robes.

"Oops!" I giggled in apology, and tried to walk away. I wasn't even looking at him, but I felt like was being x-rayed. The thought that he might be listening to my thoughts made me shiver, and I turned around to face him. And then I wished I hadn't cuz his expression totally freaked me out. He looked burning mad – ready to kill.


End file.
